


The Dragon-helm of Discord/龙盔风云

by kiii17



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Epistolary, Furniture euphenisms, Gift Giving, Humor, Laws and Customs Among the Eldar, M/M, Miscommunication
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 22:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6131521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiii17/pseuds/kiii17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>授权翻译，原文地址：http://archiveofourown.org/works/4256538</p><p>在这些信中，你会读到Hador的头盔是如何辗转到它的主人头上的。<br/>以及Finrod Felagund的一篇自我检讨。</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dragon-helm of Discord/龙盔风云

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Dragon-helm of Discord](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4256538) by [Sath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sath/pseuds/Sath). 



敬爱的Fëanor之子，高个的Maedhors：

我没来得及感谢你在半兽人来袭时，对我们慷慨的支援。战斗对矮人们大有好处，我相信你不理解我对你的胡子的祝福，毕竟你显然没有胡子。我眼睛不瞎，但我的族人要是不赞扬你的胡子，他们就不知道还能说什么了。还有关于我尴尬地抱住了你的下半身的事，有人告诉我这是诺多精灵间求婚的仪式。不幸的是，当正常身高的矮人想要给高个子精灵一个拥抱时，这只能像是个诺多精灵的求婚了。虽然我对我们王国之间的联合并无异议，但我已经结婚了，而你的臀部（根据我的感觉）也不适合孕育子嗣。我随信附上最不容易引起歧义的感谢：矮人最好的工匠之一Telchar铸造的头盔，它能保护它的佩戴者不受任何伤害，面甲上怒吼的Glaurung也有非凡的装饰意义。

我想你戴上它会很适合的。

祝你的胡子更长、更红。

Azaghâl，Belegost领主

 

 

致我亲爱的堂弟，Fingolfin之子Fingon：

由于我和Azaghâl之间存在某种风俗习惯上的误解，当我对他施以援手后，他的族人认为我们已经在战场上结婚了。谣言可能比这封信更快地传到了你那里，我知道你不会相信那些下流的歌词中所写的，我和Azaghâl怎样才能完成身体上的结合。虽然如此，我依然要为那些可能造成的冒犯向你道歉。某些更上不了台面的吟游诗人在歌中暗示我对你不忠，但我们家中的所有人都清楚，我和你之间的感情从未越界，我们只是很好的朋友。  
我随信附上了矮人铸造的头盔，希望它能在你对敌时有所帮助。

Maedhros，Himring领主

P.S. 你得告诉我面甲上Glaurung雕刻得像不像。

 

 

致我亲爱的堂兄，Fëanor之子，Noldor王子Maedhros：

我为你转送来矮人的头盔而感动，我还以为Azaghâl戴着它很不错呢！但是，如你所知，我的头大小有限，我的脖子已经成型，偏于修长。为了不让这头盔蒙尘，我把它送给了我最忠实的部下，Hador。

他戴着这头盔看起来好极了。

对Morgoth的仇恨将我们联系在一起，

Fingon，Hithlum的王子

P.S. 那图案一点也不像Glaurung。

P.P.S. 你写信的时候是觉得会有人在餐桌上大声朗读你的信吗？我父亲从来没有，之后也不会私自拆看我的信件，尤其是你写的那些信。我知道你那里没有人能胜过你的权威，尽管如此，我还是以得体而友善的方式写了这封信。

 

 

致我亲爱的妻子：

我从我的领主Fingon那里收到了最不同寻常的礼物，伟大的矮人工匠Telchar铸造的头盔，它能保护我不受任何伤害，你一定会大吃一惊。这头盔一开始是Gostabel领主Azaghâl送给Fëanor之子、红发的冰山堡垒之主Maedhros的，但由于令人遗憾的误会，Maedhros把它送给了我的领主以致歉，因为原来写他和Fingon的下流歌曲现在都变成写他和Azaghâl的了。

我不知道我到底惹了什么麻烦，我很喜欢这头盔，希望能把它传给我的子孙后代。但是我不知道自己还能不能活过Maedhros的这次拜访，他一冲进这庭院就叫嚷着要杀了我。Fingon王子立刻来解救了我，他把Maedhros拉进了他自己的房间。在充满感情地大声倾诉了对彼此的爱之后——就像我们之前提过的，我不会谈论诺多精灵怎样重新布置家具——我的领主开始把Maedhros的衣柜在房间里移来移去，这向来能平复他的怒火。

虽然天色已晚，但Fingolfin王决定出去打猎。我正躲在守卫塔里，戴着那顶头盔。我觉得它看起来时髦极了。

爱你的丈夫，

Hador

 

 

致我亲爱的长兄，性情平和的Maedhros：

没错，那首“Azaghâl的爱之梯”是我写的，那首Fingon嫉妒地用他美丽的长发勒死Azaghâl的歌也是我写的。你能告诉我他是怎么防止头发打结的吗？算了——兄弟之间应该有些秘密。

我为那首引人注目的副歌部分致歉。虽然我很情愿我是，但我并非“Maedhros拽着他的胡子”的作者，那首是Finrod写的。

卓有成就的歌者，

Maglor 

 

 

致我亲爱的妹妹Galadriel：

我好像做了件错事。

我的好朋友Azaghâl问我精灵们是否会拥抱对方，想知道Maedhros是否被他冒犯了。根据Azaghâl所说，我们清秀的堂兄慌乱地说：“那是我的裤裆”，看不出那里对矮人的胡子是不是个合适的地方。当我告诉Azaghâl他和Maedhros已经结婚了的时候，我保证我对Maedhros绝无恶意。我希望Maedhros和Fingon能光明正大地承认对彼此的爱，因为他们根据Eldar的法律和风俗在多年前就结婚了——有几次婚礼就发生在我的客房里，而我大度地从没有为此取笑过他们。真的，我只是希望我们的家族晚宴里，不要再有和雉鸡一起上桌的性暗示了。

我承认那首“Maedhros拽着他的胡子”写得很下流，但在我洗澡时，韵文的灵感不请自来，而Daron曾告诉过我，不要让一首好歌胎死腹中。Maglor背叛了我，他告诉他哥哥那首歌是我写的。现在Maedhros正在我的大厅里，没办法再拖住他了。

好好写我的悼词，别忘了称我为最风趣的诺多精灵。

替我向Thingol和Melian问好，满怀爱意的，

Finrod 

 

End


End file.
